


Quiet Morning

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Peaceful, Quiet mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: Chloe/Elena, quiet morning :)A sleepy grin formed on Chloe’s face as she cracked open an eye, gazing at Elena’s mussed appearance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I looove these two!

Elena rolls over onto her belly, pressing her face into the cool pillowcase as she smiled at the sight of the other, warm body curled up beside her. A slim hand stroked up from Chloe’s hip to her shoulder, those skilled fingers curling gently into soft and thick dark locks.

A sleepy grin formed on Chloe’s face as she cracked open an eye, gazing at Elena’s mussed appearance, “Mornin’, beautiful,” She hummed, reaching out to tenderly brush those blonde strands from Elena’s face.

“Ditto to you,” She yawns, slowly sitting up and running a hand through her frizzled locks, “Mmm, I slept like _a rock_.”

“I’ll take that as a job well done,” Chloe chuckles while snuggling up against Elena’s side, a strong arm curling sneakily around the reporter’s waist. “And what are your plans for today?“

Elena stretches her arms above her head, grinning to herself before she looks down at Chloe and purrs, “Thought maybe I’d stick around… get us some breakfast…” Her hands wander to Chloe’s sides, fingers curling around her hip once more as she bends down to ghost a kiss over the thief’s ear, “And maybe return the favor from last night…”

Chloe shivers in her grasp, but her eyes light up with delight and she turns her head to catch Elena’s lips in a slow kiss. “Sounds like a plan, darling.”


End file.
